1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip structure for a racket or the like, and more particularly to a grip structure including a surface material layer, and a substrate material layer which are securely laminated and combined with each other by a plurality of evenly distributed bonding combination points.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the handgrip of a racket or the like is wound with a grip made of soft material to provide a buffer action to the handgrip of the racket, thereby reducing the vibration or impact applied on the handgrip of the racket.
A conventional grip in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is a strip of a soft strap 1 consisting of a surface material layer 2 made of PU material, and a substrate material layer 3 made of non-woven fabric which are laminated with each other. In fabrication, the substrate material layer 3 is immersed into a PU solution, or the surface of the substrate material layer 3 is coated with a PU solution, so that the PU solution is attached on the substrate material layer 3. Then, the substrate material layer 3 is immersed and dipped into a water tank to cool the PU solution, thereby forming the surface material layer 2. At this time, the surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 are saturated with water so as to expand. Thus, the strap 1 has to be dried.
The surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 are made of different materials having different water contents, so that when the strap 1 is dried, the surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 need different periods of drying time. In addition, the surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 have different contracting rates during the drying process. Thus, the combination of the surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 is not rigid and not stable, so that the surface material layer 2 and the substrate material layer 3 are easily separated or stripped from each other during long-term utilization. Further, the weight of the product of the strap 1 is affected by factors of thickness, water contents etc. of the surface material layer 2 after being dried, so that the manufacturer cannot estimate and control the weight of the strap product accurately, thereby greatly affecting the quality of the conventional grip.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional grip for a racket.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a grip structure including a surface material layer, and a substrate material layer which are securely laminated and combined with each other by a plurality of evenly distributed bonding combination points so that the surface material layer and the substrate material layer are not separated or stripped from each other easily, thereby forming a rigid grip structure. In such a manner, the weight of the grip structure can be controlled easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a grip structure, wherein the plurality of bonding combination points between the surface material layer and the substrate material layer form an obstruction layer, so that when the grip structure absorbs water, the water will not easily infiltrate back into the surface material layer, thereby increasing the permeable effect of the grip structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a grip structure comprising:
a surface material layer;
a substrate material layer, the surface material layer and the substrate material layer laminated with each other; and
a plurality of evenly distributed bonding combination points secured between the surface material layer and the substrate material layer, so that the surface material layer can be bonded and combined with the substrate material layer by the bonding combination points.
By such arrangement, the sweat or water will return to infiltrate into the surface of the grip structure in a slower speed, thereby greatly enhancing the comfortable sensation of holding the grip structure of the racket.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.